Rescatando a Hinata
by Zara Potter-Black
Summary: En la fiesta de Halloween de los Uchiha, la pequeña calabacita Hinata ha sido secuestrada por un malvado así que Naruto decide reunir a un equipo para ir en su rescate.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Kishi yo solo los tomo prestados.**

**Aclaración: Naruto tiene 7 años, al igual que Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Chouji y Sasuke. Gaara tiene 6 y Temari y Neji 8.**

**Es mi primer fic de Naruto, no seais duros xD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 1.<span>**

— ¡Mamá mírame! ―gritó un pequeño niño rubio tirando de la falda de su madre. La aludida sonrió dulcemente y se giró hacia su hijo, el pequeño sonrió alegremente y se puso a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo. Iba cubierto de pies a cabeza por vendas blancas, únicamente se distinguía de él unos mechones de pelo rubio y sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules. ―¡Soy una momia!

El pequeño se separó de su madre y se puso a caminar con los brazos estirados hacia adelante a paso lento. Kushina no pudo evitar cogerlo en brazos y darle un gran abrazo, restregando fuertemente su mejilla contra la de su hijo.

— Naruto eres la momia más adorable del mundo.―dijo Kushina dejando a Naruto en el suelo, el pequeño infló las mejillas enojado.

— Pero mamá, soy una momia tengo que darte miedo. Voy a decirle a papá que me haga otro disfraz, este no sirve. ―Naruto salió corriendo en busca de Minato que se encontraba en el baño terminando de arreglarse. ― ¡Papa!

Naruto se agarró a la pierna de Minato y lo miró fijamente.

— Este disfraz no sirve, mamá dice que soy adorable. ―protestó el pequeño mientras tiraba del pantalón de su padre. – Yo quiero dar miedo.

— No le hagas caso, das mucho miedo. ―aseguró Minato cogiendo a Naruto en brazos haciendo que el pequeño se mirase en el espejo, el rubio se acercó al espejo y se miró de arriba abajo.

— Perdona cariño, mama es tonta y se equivocó de palabra. ―Kushina estaba en el marco de la puerta admirando a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida. ― La verdad es que das mucho miedo.

— ¿De verdad? ―Naruto miró a su madre y luego a su padre que asintió. El pequeño sonrió satisfecho, si sus padres le decían que daba miedo es que era verdad, así que se puso a patalear para que Minato lo bajase, cosa que consiguió enseguida. ―¡Vamos! Que tengo que ir a asustar a Sasuke teme.

Naruto salió corriendo antes de que Kushina pudiera echarle la bronca por insultar al hijo de su amiga Mikoto. Minato suspiró, su hijo era demasiado hiperactivo, igualito que su madre.

La casa de la familia Uchiha estaba adornada con cuatro calabazas a la entrada que brillaban con una luz verdosa, además de multitud de telas de araña falsas que daban la sensación de que la casa llevaba varios años abandonada. Minato tocó el timbre y un joven con una túnica negra y una guadaña en la mano izquierda abrió la puerta.

— Bienvenidos a la casa del terror. ―saludó Itachi Uchiha con voz tenebrosa, Naruto lo miró fascinado.

— Papá, el año que viene quiero dar tanto miedo como él. ―dijo Naruto ilusionado señalando hacia Itachi, Minato lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él.

— ¡Kushina! ―saludó Mikoto efusivamente a la pelirroja, la pelinegra al igual que el resto de adultos iba vestida de forma normal. Kushina le dio un fuerte abrazo y mientras lo hacía le enseñó la lengua a Fugaku que rodó los ojos irritado.

— Naruto, ve a jugar con Sasuke mientras vigiló que tu madre no haga ninguna locura. ―indicó Minato dándole un pequeño empujón a su hijo, Naruto siguió el consejo de su padre y caminó hacia el jardín de los Uchiha no sin antes echar un último vistazo hacia donde estaban sus padres; su madre había hecho enfadar al padre de Sasuke y ahora se estaba escondiendo detrás de su padre.

_Pobre papá._

Cuando Naruto salió al jardín no tardo ni medio segundo en localizar a Sasuke, ya que como siempre Sakura e Ino estaba alrededor de él preguntándole quien de las dos era más guapa y a cuál elegiría de novia. Naruto caminó hacia su amigo en silencio y como una momia digna.

— ¡Buuuuh! ―exclamó Naruto al llegar hasta Sasuke.

— ¿Qué haces dobe?―preguntó Sasuke mirando mal al rubio, Naruto bajó las manos fastidiado, no había logrado asustarlo y eso que había puesto todo su empeño.

El pequeño Sasuke iba vestido de negro con una capa roja, su pelo estaba peinado a la perfección y en su boca se podían distinguir unos pequeños colmillos.

— Asustarte, obvio teme. ―contestó Naruto con las manos en las caderas.

— Si tú lo dices.

— ¿Quién está más guapa Sasuke? ―preguntó Sakura mientras se acicalaba el vestido y se colocaba el sombrero; Ino le agarró el sombrero y se lo tiró al suelo para que Sasuke se fijase solo en ella pero Sakura volvió y le jaló del vestido a la rubia. Ambas niñas iban vestidas de brujas, por lo que las dos llevaban un vestido negro y escobas, sólo diferían el color de los sombreros ya que mientras que el de Ino era negro el de Sakura era rojo a juego con sus zapatos.

Naruto se alejó de ellos, quería jugar con Sasuke pero esas dos niñas le daban miedo, se ponían como locas cuando estaban con el teme. Así que decidió continuar con su labor de dar sustos a los asistentes a la fiesta de Halloween. Sin embargo, quince minutos más tarde se dio cuenta de que sus padres le habían mentido, no daba miedo. De las dieciséis personas a las que intentó asustar, diez le dijeron que era un niño muy guapo, tres le dieron golosinas, dos se echaron a reír y una intentó secuestrarlo (pero por suerte su madre estaba cerca y le dio una buena lección).

_Mis papás son unos mentirosos, no doy miedo._

Naruto se sentó en el suelo deprimido y se puso a comer las golosinas que había conseguido. Al menos, había conseguido dulces.

— Naruto-kun. ―el rubio levantó la mirada y se encontró con una pequeña niña de ojos perlados grandes que lo miraban tímidamente, estaba metida dentro de un traje con forma de calabaza y tenía un sombrerito de color naranja sobre su pelo negro azulado. ―¿Estás deprimido?

— Si, Hinata-chan. Mis papás me mintieron, me dijeron que doy miedo pero no es cierto. ―contó Naruto apoyando la cara sobre sus manitas y mirando con tristeza a Hinata.

— A mi… a mi… me das mucho miedo. ―contestó Hinata con timidez apartando la mirada de Naruto, el rubio la miró ilusionado.

— ¿De veras?

— Si, así que no estés triste. Das mucho… muchísimo miedo. ―Hinata sonrió con dulzura y Naruto se puso en pie mucho más contento y animado.

— Gracias, Hinata-chan. ¿Quieres que juguemos? ―preguntó Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Hinata se sonrojó y asintió pero antes de que Naruto decidiera el juego llegó su padre y se la llevo a regañadientes mientras la regañaba por haberse ido sin avisar. ― Tranquila Hinata, yo te salvaré.

Naruto miró hacia los lados, si quería rescatar a Hinata de la furia de su padre necesitaría un equipo de rescate. Bien, era hora de buscar a Sasuke. Por suerte, encontró al pelinegro no muy lejos de allí tratando de huir de Sakura e Ino.

— ¡Sasuke! ―gritó Naruto caminando con paso decidido, el pelinegro lo miró sorprendido. ― Tienes que ayudarme a rescatar a Hinata su padre la secuestro.

— Hmp.

— ¡Vamos, antes de que se la lleve lejos! ―dijo Naruto nervioso dándole empujones a Sasuke en la espalda para que caminase más rápido.

— No empujes a Sasuke.―ordenó Ino dándole un manotazo a Naruto y apartándolo del pelinegro; Sakura por su parte le dio un empujón a Naruto y lo apartó.

— Sasuke, ya te libre del pesado de Naruto. ¡Elígeme como tú novia! ―pidió Sakura pero Ino le dio un empujón.

— Me va a elegir a mí, tu eres una frentona ¡nadie te quiere!. ―Ino le señaló la frente a Sakura y se burló. ―¡Frentona, frentonaaa!

— Me voy con mi hermano, el me defenderá de estas pesadas. ―murmuró Sasuke a Naruto antes de irse con mucho cuidado de no ser visto por las dos niñas.

Naruto suspiró, y pensó en quien más podría ayudarlo. _¡Kiba!_

Sin lugar a dudas, el único que lo ayudaría sin hacer ninguna pregunta sería Kiba, de hecho era su mejor compañero para las travesuras y estaría más que dispuesto en ayudarlo a rescatar a Hinata ya que también era su amiga. Buscó al Inuzuka por toda la casa, pero no encontró ni rastro de él.

_¡Maldito Kiba! Justo hoy, no aparece._

Pero Naruto no iba a darse por vencido, rescataría a Hinata pasase lo que pasase. Y parecía que la suerte estaba por fin de su lado, acostado en el sofá se encontraba Shikamaru.

— ¡Shikamaru! Necesito tu inteligencia para rescatar a Hinata.―dijo Naruto cuando estuvo a la altura del moreno, Shikamaru bostezó y se estiró en el sofá luego miró a Naruto.

— No puedo. ―dijo Shikamaru acomodándose en el sofá.

— ¿Cómo que no puedes? Si estás aquí tirado sin hacer nada.―protestó el rubio haciendo aspavientos con las manos, Shikamaru bostezó de nuevo.

— Soy un zombi, ¿no me ves? Los zombis no van por ahí rescatando a niñas problemáticas, los zombis se quedan quietos sin hacer nada. ―explicó Shikamaru señalando su ropa sucia y vieja y el maquillaje que llevaba por toda la cara. ―Prueba suerte con Kiba.

— No lo encuentro. ―dijo Naruto con tristeza, Shikamaru lo miró y luego se dio la vuelta.

Naruto dejó que Shikamaru siguiera durmiendo y se fue al jardín, pateó una piedra y se sentó sobre el césped, apoyó las manos en las rodillas y resopló. ¿Por qué nadie quería ayudarlo? Da igual, rescataría a Hinata el sólo si hacía falta. Se puso en pie decidido a actuar, pero un niño pelirrojo que jugaba en la caja de arena llamó su atención. Naruto caminó hacia la caja de arena tratando de ver mejor a su futuro ayudante en el rescate de Hinata, se trataba de un chico pelirrojo vestido de mapache que con una pala estaba entretenido construyendo castillos de arena.

— Hola, soy Naruto Namikaze ¿y tú?. ―preguntó Naruto estirando la mano para saludar al niño, su padre le había dicho que cuando te presentas a alguien tienes que ser educado. El niño parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido, dejó la pala en el suelo y examinó a Naruto.

— Yo soy Gaara No Sabaku. ―contestó el niño con timidez estrechando la mano de Naruto.

— Ahora que somos amigos, necesito que me ayudes a rescatar a una niña, dattebayo. ―dijo Naruto muy convencido jalando del brazo de Gaara.

— ¿Amigos? ―murmuró Gaara para sí mismo y sonrió feliz. ―Vale, yo te ayudo amigo.

— Gracias. ―contestó Naruto. ―Mmm… pero todavía nos falta más gente para rescatar a Hinata-chan.

— ¡Naruto! ― Kiba corría hacia Naruto a toda prisa agitando las manos y con Akamaru sobre la cabeza. ―Llevo toda la noche buscándote, ¿dónde te habías metido?

— ¿Dónde estabas tú? ¡Baka!. ―se quejó Naruto, Gaara miraba a ambos chicos discutir y no le gustó para nada ese chico disfrazado de perro que le gritaba a su nuevo amigo. ―Bueno da igual, ayúdanos a Gaara y a mí a rescatar a Hinata-chan.

— ¿A Hinata? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Dejaste que secuestraran a Hinata, eres un tonto! ―Kiba se puso a dar saltos y señalaba a Naruto mientras gritaba, Akamaru gruñó y Kiba dejó de dar saltos, no fuera que el cachorro se cayese de su cabeza. ―Menos mal que el gran Kiba ya está aquí para ayudarte.

— ¿Gran Kiba? ¡Deja de decir tonterías, dattebayo! Vamos Gaara. ―dijo Naruto mirando hacia Gaara que lo siguió, Kiba se cruzó de brazos enojado.

— ¡No os vayáis sin mí! ¡Naruto! ―gritó Kiba corriendo tras ellos.

Los tres se sentaron en el suelo bajo una mesa y se pusieron a discutir sobre cuál era la mejor idea para rescatar a Hinata, pero ninguno de ellos tenía una idea que convenciese a los demás.

— Necesitamos a Shikamaru, él es el mejor haciendo planes.―comentó Kiba mientras acariciaba a Akamaru que estaba acostado en sus piernas, el perrito ladró para darle la razón a su dueño.

— Ya, pero está durmiendo. ―respondió Naruto, por lo que Kiba sonrió con malicia.

— Siempre está durmiendo, vamos a despertarle.

— No hace falta, ya estoy aquí. ―dijo Shikamaru asomando la cabeza por debajo de la mesa, detrás de él apareció una niña rubia con el pelo recogido en cuatro coletas, vestía un traje negro con los huesos dibujados en él. ―Os ayudo, si conseguís que esta niña deje de molestarme.

— Vale. ―dijeron Kiba y Naruto al unísono.

— ¡Gaara! ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Temari sentándose al lado de su hermano.

— Naruto es mi amigo, y voy a ayudarlo. Contestó Gaara feliz, Temari abrió la boca sorprendida y miró hacia el niño rubio que hablaba tan animadamente con Shikamaru y Kiba.

— ¿Habéis visto a Chouji? ―preguntó Shikamaru, Naruto negó con la cabeza.

— Está donde la comida, ¿por qué? ―quiso saber Kiba pero Shikamaru no dijo nada y se levantó. ―¡Qué raro es!

— Sí, pero me cae bien. ―contestó Naruto poniéndose a jugar con Gaara mientras Temari los observaba atentamente.

— ¿Os puedo ayudar yo también? ―preguntó la rubia, Kiba se giró hacia ella.

— ¡Claro! Pero tendrás que obedecerme.

— De eso nada, me tiene que hacer caso a mí que yo soy el jefe. ―corrigió Naruto

— ¡Ataca Akamaru! ―chilló Kiba soltando al perrito que se puso a ladrar a Naruto, pero se calló cuando Gaara lo golpeó con la pala por lo que Akamaru salió corriendo a esconderse tras Kiba.

— ¡No le ladres a mi amigo!

— ¡Gaara! ¡No le pegues al perro! ―gritó Temari quitándole la pala para luego pedirle perdón a Kiba que miraba con odio hacia Gaara.

— He vuelto, traigo refuerzos.―Shikamaru se sentó bajo la mesa, seguido de Chouji y Neji, éste último no se sentó hasta que no examinó los alrededores con una pistola de agua negra en la mano.

— El perímetro es seguro.―dijo Neji con su traje negro de guardaespaldas tomando asiento al lado de Temari.

— Bien, ahora os voy a explicar lo que vamos a hacer para rescatar a Hinata. ―Shikamaru hizo un gesto y los seis se acercaron a él.

**Continuará….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados cuando me aburro.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Hinata estaba sentada en una silla aburrida. Su padre estaba hablando con el padre de Naruto y miraba hacía ella de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que no se había movido de allí. Hinata suspiró y se apoyó contra la mesa, estaba muy aburrida; si tan solo su padre la hubiese dejado jugar con Naruto, a ella le gustaba jugar con Naruto y con Kiba, los dos eran muy divertidos.

Hinata miró hacia su padre y aprovechando que no la miraba se bajó con cuidado de la silla, de puntillas comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín pero enseguida notó como la levantaban del suelo agarrándola por la cintura; al girarse vio a su padre mirándola enfadado. La pelinegra infló los mofletes mostrando su disconformidad, pero al notar la mirada amenazante de su padre desinfló sus mejillas y se quedó callada. Hiashi la sentó de nuevo en la silla.

— Hinata quédate aquí. ―ordenó su padre

— ¡Por dios deja que la pobre niña vaya por ahí a pasárselo bien! ―exclamó Kushina acercándose a Hinata y ofreciéndole tres piruletas, la pelinegra cogió la de color rosa.

— Gracias. ―murmuró Hinata, Kushina sonrió y le acarició la cabeza antes de girarse a Hiashi con las manos en la cintura.

— ¿No te da pena? Debería estar jugando con el resto de niños. ―indicó Kushina, Hiashi negó con la cabeza.

— La última vez que estuvo jugando con el resto de niños volvió completamente bañada en barro. Tardamos tres horas en que volviera a parecer una niña. ―explicó Hiashi, Kushina soltó una carcajada pero se calló al notar la mirada fulminante del Hyuga.

— ¡Son cosas de niños! No puedes evitar que se ensucie y haga travesuras. ―dijo Minato rodeando con sus brazos a Kushina y dándole un beso en la mejilla, la pelirroja asintió agradecida por el apoyo de su marido.

— Si que puedo evitarlo, de hecho lo estoy haciendo. ―Hiashi sonrió victorioso mientras Kushina y Minato intercambiaban miradas de preocupación.

— ¿Qué te parece si voy a buscar a Naruto para que juegue con ella? ―propuso Minato, Hiashi enarcó una ceja. ―No se moverán de aquí.

— No, lo siento pero tu hijo es el centro de todas las travesuras. Preferiría que no se acercase mucho a mi hija.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? Mi niño es un sol, ttebane. ―discutió Kushina haciendo aspavientos y clavando el dedo índice sobre el pecho del Hyuga.

— Cálmate cielo. ―pidió Minato acercándose a su esposa y alejándola de Hiashi mientras Kushina pataleaba y alagaba a la vez a su querido hijo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Mikoto mirando hacia Kushina y luego a Hiashi, el Hyuga se cruzó de brazos y dirigió la mirada hacia Fugaku, el marido de Mikoto que estaba al lado de ella.

— Yo sólo digo que Naruto es demasiado travieso y no soy el único que lo piensa. Fugaku también cree que es un alborotador.―se defendió Hiashi señalando hacia el Uchiha que ante la mirada asesina de Kushina decidió esconderse tras Mikoto.

— ¿¡Qué! ―gritó Kushina caminando con paso decidido hacia el Uchiha, pero Minato la detuvo a mitad de camino. ―Al menos mi hijo es capaz de articular más de tres palabras seguidas.

Fugaku salió de detrás de su esposa. Nadie se metía con el clan Uchiha y su _hmp_. Pero antes de que pudieran enzarzarse en una discusión, los gritos de varios niños captaron su atención. Los cinco adultos caminaron hacia la cocina, allí encontraron el motivo del bullicio. La mesa donde estaba la comida se encontraba volcada en el suelo, con toda la comida esparcida por el suelo y varios platos y vasos rotos; a su lado se encontraban Shikamaru sentado en el suelo mirando hacia Chouji que estaba llorando y gritando mientras señalaba su pierna.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó Mikoto arrodillándose hasta quedar a la altura de los dos niños, Kushina se puso a recoger la comida del suelo y los tres hombres se pusieron a examinar la mesa para ver si descubrían el motivo por el que se cayó.

— Estábamos cogiendo comida y la mesa se rompió.―explicó Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros, Mikoto asintió y revisó la pierna de Chouji, no parecía que tuviese nada grave pero el niño gritaba al menor contacto.

— No sé que ha podido pasar.―dijo Fugaku que con ayuda de Minato y Hiashi había colocado la mesa en pie tras revisarla concienzudamente. Minato comenzó a ayudar a su esposa a recoger las cosas del suelo.

— ¡Vamos Hinata-chan! ¡Eres libre! ―Al oír al pequeño Inuzuka gritar, Shikamaru murmuró un leve "idiota" que fue escuchado perfectamente por los cinco adultos.

— ¡No grites baka! ¡Que nos va a oír su padre! ―chilló Naruto, inmediatamente Hiashi miró hacia Kushina que sonrió con inocencia.

— ¡Cállate, eres un ruidoso!

— ¡Cállate tú! ¡Vamos Hinata!

— ¡No, Hinata viene conmigo! Por tu culpa su padre la secuestro.

Hiashi caminó hacia el salón seguido de Kushina, al llegar se encontraron a ambos niños tirando cada uno de un brazo de Hinata hacia una dirección distinta.

— El enemigo nos ha descubierto.―dijo Neji colocándose las gafas de sol y apuntando con la pistola hacia su tío. Kiba y Naruto se giraron horrorizados antes de ponerse de acuerdo y salir corriendo con Hinata, seguidos de Neji que corría mirando hacia atrás y disparando agua con su pistola.

— ¡Están secuestrando a mi hija! ―exclamó Hiashi enojado girándose hacia Kushina que animaba a su hijo a huir. ―¡Fugaku haz algo!

— ¡Corre Naruto! ―gritó Kushina

— ¡Itachi! ―llamó Fugaku, un niño con una capucha y una guadaña apareció frente a ellos. ―Captura a Naruto, Kiba y Neji que han secuestrado a Hinata.

Itachi asintió tras tardar unos segundos en asimilar la situación. Luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

— Te lo dije, tú hijo no causa sino problemas. ―recordó Hiashi, Kushina le sacó la lengua y ambos regresaron al interior de la cocina donde Mikoto y Minato estaban interrogando a Chouji y Shikamaru, pero ninguno de los dos niños decía nada. ― ¡Vosotros! ¿A dónde se han llevado a Hinata?

— Nunca lo diremos. ―declaró Chouji cruzándose de brazos, Shikamaru suspiró.

— Confesad o traemos a Gai para que os vista con esos monos verdes tan horrorosos. ―amenazó Mikoto, Shikamaru y Chouji se miraron horrorizados.

— ¡No! ―gritó Chouji

— ¡Corred niños! ―exclamó Kushina saltando sobre la espalda de Hiashi y tapándole los ojos. Minato se llevó las manos a la cabeza exasperado y espero a que los niños hubieran salido de la cocina para bajar a su esposa de la espalda de su amigo.

Shikamaru y Chouji huyeron lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron mientras oían de fondo como el padre de Hinata gritaba todo tipo de insultos hacia la madre de Naruto. Salieron al jardín y caminaron hacia los arbustos, ya que ese era el lugar de encuentro; sin embargo antes de llegar Neji salió de detrás de un árbol y los examinó concienzudamente.

— ¿Contraseña? ―preguntó el Hyuga

— Naruto y Kiba son unos gritones. ―dijo Shikamaru

— Correcto. ―Neji se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar

Escondidos entre los arbustos se encontraban Naruto y Kiba gritándose sobre cuál de los dos tenía la culpa de que los pillasen. En medio de ambos se encontraba Hinata que intentaba calmarlos pero sin mucho éxito. Shikamaru y Chouji tomaron asiento y Neji apunto a los dos niños con la pistola para que guardasen silencio de una vez.

— No me obliguéis a dispararos. ―amenazó Neji; sorprendidos, Naruto y Kiba se callaron.

— Muchas gracias por rescatarme. ―dijo Hinata en voz baja y muy nerviosa, Naruto sonrió satisfecho.

— De nada Hinata, ¿ahora a que vamos a jugar? ―preguntó Kiba alegremente dejando a Akamaru en el suelo, el pequeño perro blanco se puso a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo intentando atraparse la cola.

— ¿Qué os parece a atar niños pequeños a un árbol y luego explotarlos? ―inquirió una voz por encima de ellos, los seis niños miraron hacia arriba y se encontraron con Itachi acompañado de dos chicos, uno rubio y otro pelirrojo.

Los seis gritaron asustados y salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones mientras seguían gritando.

— ¡Estarás contento Deidara! Ahora tenemos que salir corriendo tras ellos. ―protestó el pelirrojo

— No seas vago Sasori, que un poco de ejercicio no te viene mal. ―Deidara le señaló la barriga a Sasori antes de salir corriendo con una risa malvada. Itachi suspiro, ¿en qué momento decidió que sería buena idea pedirle ayuda a esos dos?

* * *

><p>Naruto corría cogido de la mano de Hinata mientras los dos gritaban a pleno pulmón, no pararon de chillar hasta que entraron a la casa y se escondieron tras el sofá. Una vez allí miraron a su alrededor tratando de localizar al resto de sus amigos, pero no había ni rastro de ellos.<p>

— Tranquila Hinata-chan yo te protegeré. ―Naruto se puso en pie y se colocó delante de la pelinegra.

— No hace falta, Naruto-kun. ―murmuró la niña con timidez mirando hacia el suelo, pero el rubio la ignoró por completo. ―Creo que es mejor que vuelva con mi papá, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.

— ¡No, eso nunca! Tú te quedas aquí Hinata-chan, dattebayo. ―dijo Naruto muy seguro de sí mismo, obligando a Hinata a sentarse. ―Yo cuidaré de ti.

— Así que estáis aquí. ―Itachi se asomó por encima del sofá, luego dio un salto y se colocó delante de los dos niños. Naruto cogió a Hinata de la mano y tiró con fuerza de ella para salir corriendo pero Itachi les cortó el paso, Naruto giró hacia el otro lado pero el Uchiha volvió a cortarles el paso esta vez con la guadaña. ―No vais a ir a ningún sitio.

— ¡Deja a mi amigo! ―gritó Gaara vaciándole un cubo lleno de arena a Itachi y golpeándolo con la pala en la rodilla.

— ¡Corred dattebayo! ―Naruto agarró a Hinata de la mano y salió corriendo seguido de Gaara que le tiró el cubo a la cabeza a Itachi, éste no pudo evitar que los tres niños huyesen ya que estaba demasiado ocupado intentando escupir toda la arena que se había tragado.

Naruto, Gaara y Hinata huyeron escaleras arriba y se metieron en la primera habitación que encontraron que resultó ser el dormitorio de Sasuke. Cerraron la puerta y empezaron a investigar lugares para esconderse, seguramente Itachi no tardaría en ir a buscarlos. Mientras que Gaara se puso a revisar bajo la cama, Naruto abrió la puerta del armario encontrándose con Chouji y Neji dentro de él, éste último lo apuntaba con la pistola.

— Eres tú Naruto.―dijo Neji bajando su arma de plástico y saliendo del armario seguido de un asustado Chouji que iba agarrado al Hyuga.

— ¡Neji-san! ―Hinata salió corriendo a abrazar a su primo que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Ahhh! ―chilló Gaara corriendo hacia Naruto con un peluche de comadreja entre sus manos. ―¡Un monstruo!

— Los monstruos no existen, dattebayo. ―Naruto cogió una espada de juguete que Sasuke tenía metida en la papelera y fue hacia la cama, se agachó y comenzó a mover la espada de un lado a otro golpeando con ella al bulto que Gaara le indico.

— ¡Ay! ―los dos niños se miraron y Neji detrás de ellos cogió un muñeco de acción y se lo tiró al bulto que lanzó un quejido más fuerte, Chouji se arrodilló también y se agarró a Neji con miedo. La masa negra se movió y un niño con colmillos y rostro pálido comenzó a arrastrarse a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Un monstruo! ―chillaron los cuatro niños que al tratar de huir chocaron unos contra otros y cayeron al suelo.

— ¿Qué hacéis en mi habitación? ―preguntó Sasuke Uchiha saliendo de debajo de la cama, los cuatro niños suspiraron aliviados al comprobar que no existía ningún monstruo. Sasuke se sacudió los pantalones y sentó sobre la cama con Hinata.

— ¿Y tú que hacías ahí debajo teme? ―inquirió Naruto apuntándole con la espada, Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y trató de quitarle la espada al rubio pero no lo logró.

— Me escondo de Sakura e Ino, son unas pesadas. ―explicó el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos molesto al ver a Naruto y Gaara jugando con las espadas, el rubio atacaba al pelirrojo mientras éste se defendía como podía. ―Deja ya mis juguetes dobe.

— ¡No!

— Esto… ¿dónde están Kiba y Shikamaru? ―preguntó Hinata captando la atención de los presentes.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru se arrepentía enormemente de haber ayudado a Naruto en sus planes, pero no podía negarse a ayudar a sus amigos y esto el rubio lo sabía. Por eso ahora, era culpa suya el estar acorralado en una esquina siendo amenazado por un chico con una extraña túnica negra con nubes rojas que tenía pintadas en las palmas de las manos dos bocas enormes con las que intentaba golpearlo.<p>

— ¡Qué problemático! ―se quejó Shikamaru esquivando como podía a su rubio acosador.

— ¡Niño confiesa! ¿Dónde están los demás? ―preguntó Deidara agitando las manos frente la cara de Shikamaru. ―¡Dilo o te explotare!

Deidara se sacó unos petardos del bolsillo y se los enseñó a Shikamaru, el Nara suspiró cansado.

— Ya te dije que no sé donde están.

— Igualmente te meteré estos petardos en los bolsillos, es divertido ver cómo explotan. ―Shikamaru hizo una mueca de horror al ver como Deidara encendía los petardos y se acercaba a él.

Por suerte, la niña problemática apareció con un gran abanico entre sus manos y le pegó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su atacante, dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente. Temari se giró hacia Shikamaru y sonrió, éste suspiro. Al final resultó ser una buena idea dejar que ella y Gaara fueran el equipo de apoyo.

_Me ha rescatado una chica, papá se reirá de mí._

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ―preguntó Shikamaru mirando hacia el abanico ya que le resultaba bastante familiar, Temari lo cerró y lo dejó caer sobre Deidara.

— Lo cogí de una de las paredes. ―contestó la niña feliz, mientras él se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Con razón le resultaba familiar, era el abanico que la familia Uchiha tenía colgado en la pared sobre el sofá en el que él estaba durmiendo antes.

— ¡Eso va a ser muy problemático! Vámonos antes de que nos vean.―Shikamaru comenzó a caminar seguido de Temari, los dos niños tuvieron que esconderse al ver a Itachi y también al ver a Hiashi Hyuga, pero ahí estaba la madre de Naruto para ayudarlo de nuevo y se llevó al Hyuga en otra dirección para que ellos dos pudieran subir a la planta de arriba.

— ¡Shikamaru! ―el aludido se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Kiba que llevaba a Akamaru en las manos y a otro niño moreno que no conocía, éste iba vestido de indio con pinturas por toda la cara. ―Te presento a Kankuro, me ayudo a librarme de uno de los tipos raros.

Kankuro saludó a Shikamaru con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Kiba dejo a Akamaru en el suelo y siguió subiendo las escaleras seguido del pequeño perro blanco que iba dando saltitos para subir las escaleras.

— ¿Y Gaara? ―preguntó Kankuro mirando hacia Temari

— La última vez que lo vi estaba llenando un cubo con arena. Debe estar con el rubio gritón.―contestó Temari haciendo reír a Kiba y Shikamaru con el comentario.

— ¡Oye tú! ¿A quién llamas gritón dattebayo?―Naruto estaba frente a ellos señalando a Temari con la espada y moviendo la mano de arriba abajo, con él iban Neji y Gaara, el primero con la pistola de agua y el segundo con su pala y una espada igual que la de Naruto. ―Ahora íbamos a rescataros.

— ¡A buenas horas! ¡Naruto eres un tardón! ―se quejó Kiba cogiendo a Akamaru en brazos y apartándolo de Gaara que miraba al perro con una cara diabólica. ―¡Y tú deja de mirar así a mi perro!

— ¿Dónde está Chouji? ―Shikamaru miró detrás de Naruto y Neji esperando encontrar a su amigo pero no lo vio.

— Está con Hinata y Sasuke en su habitación. ―respondió Neji viendo como Kiba trataba de arrebatarle la espada a Naruto.

— ¡Que es mía! ¡Búscate tú otra arma, baka!

— ¡Déjame verla, no seas mal amigo! ―Kiba tiró de la espada hacia él pero el rubio tiró también. Gaara caminó hacia Kiba con la pala en alto pero fue detenido por Temari al ver las intenciones que tenía el pelirrojo.

— Gaara, no se pega a los demás.―explicó Temari con tono amable pero contundente, Gaara bajo la mirada.

— Dejad de gritar, nos van a oír.―pidió Shikamaru tratando de calmar a los dos niños.

— ¡Cogedlos! ―Itachi estaba al final de las escaleras señalándolos, comenzó a subir las escaleras corriendo seguido de Sasori y Deidara.

Los seis niños se miraron y salieron corriendo, una vez que todos estuvieron dentro de la habitación de Sasuke, cerraron la puerta pero Sasori lanzó una pequeña marioneta para impedir que cerraran la puerta.

— ¡Empujad! ―gritó Shikamaru a Kiba y Naruto, inmediatamente los tres niños se pusieron a empujar la puerta pero su fuerza no era suficiente para mantener la puerta cerrada así que los demás tuvieron que levantarse y ayudarlos.

— Sasuke abre la puerta.―Itachi asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta y vio a su hermano pequeño ayudando a cerrar la puerta.

— No, que no quisiste protegerme de Sakura e Ino. ―recordó Sasuke, por su parte Naruto aprovechó el momento y se puso a pinchar con la espada las manos de Itachi y Deidara ayudado por Gaara que les daba palazos.

— ¡Se acabó, me voy! ¡Estoy harto de recibir golpes! ―chilló Deidara ―Sasori vámonos a jugar a la Wii.

Sasori miró hacia Itachi y le dijo adiós con la mano. El Uchiha suspiró, se agachó cogió la marioneta y siguió a sus dos amigos, no fuera a ser que rompieran la consola.

— ¡Se han ido! ¡Ganamos! ―exclamaron Kiba y Naruto a pleno pulmón mientras se daban abrazos y daban saltos por la habitación.

— ¿Y ahora qué? ―preguntó Sasuke con los brazos cruzados, los dos niños lo miraron. ―No podemos salir o mi hermano nos cogerá.

— Juguemos a papás y mamas. ―sugirió Temari mirando a los demás con ilusión pero sólo Hinata la apoyó, por lo que Temari cogió a Shikamaru del brazo y le sonrió. ―Yo seré la mamá y tú el papá.

— ¡Qué problemático! Yo me voy a dormir.―Shikamaru se soltó de Temari y se tumbó sobre la cama.

— Naruto-kun… ―Hinata se acercó al rubio que jugaba con Kiba, Gaara y Sasuke, el rubio levantó la vista y la Hyuga se sonrojo. ―¿Quieres ser el papá y yo la mamá?

— ¡Qué! ¡Pero si yo sería mejor papá! ―protestó Kiba por lo que Naruto le lanzó rayitos con la mirada.

— ¡De eso nada!

— Bueno… los dos podéis ser papás si queréis. ―murmuró Hinata al ver como los dos niños empezaron a discutir.

— ¡Y compartirte con Kiba! ¡No! ¡No quiero! ―exclamó Naruto enojado, Hinata se sonrojo y bajó la mirada nerviosa.

— No seas egoísta, dobe. ―le dijo Sasuke

— Está bien, los dos seremos papás. ―aceptó Naruto a regañadientes.

— ¡Shikamaru levántate! ¡Nuestros hijos quieren jugar con su padre!―chillo Temari jalando de Shikamaru y señalando hacia Neji, Chouji y Kankuro que para fastidiar a Shikamaru se pusieron alrededor de él tirándole de la ropa y llamándolo papá.

— ¡Ays!―suspiró el Nara poniéndose en pie.

**_Dos horas después…_**

Kushina y Minato al igual que varias parejas buscaban a su hijo por toda la casa Uchiha, pero no había ni rastro de él ni de ninguno de sus amigos. Además, al hecho de estar bastantes preocupados por su hijo tenían que sumar que Hiashi no hacía sino quejarse y echarle la culpa a Naruto de que Hinata estuviese desaparecida.

— ¡Ya cállate! ―ordenó Kushina fulminando a Hiashi con la mirada. ―Tu hija está con mi niño, seguro que está bien.

— ¿Habéis visto a Shikamaru o a Chouji? ―preguntó Shikaku acompañado de Chouza, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y los dos hombres tomaron asiento. Hiashi se cruzó de brazos y sin apartar la mirada de Kushina para hacerla sentir culpable, la pelirroja harta se puso en pie y agarró al Hyuga del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a zarandearlo.

— ¡Deja de culpar a mi hijo de todo lo que pasa ttebane! ―bramó la pelirroja enojada, Minato que no estaba lejos al escuchar a su esposa gritar corrió hacia ella para tratar de calmarla.

— Tranquila Kushina.―Minato cogió a Kushina de la cintura, la levantó y la apartó del Hyuga, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla para que se tranquilizase, pero Kushina simplemente infló las mejillas como una niña pequeña.

— Los niños está arriba, en el dormitorio de Sasuke.―comunicó Mikoto entrando con Fugaku, el pelinegro estaba pálido y lucía como si acabase de ver a un fantasma. ―¿Fugaku todavía sigues así?

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó Chouza poniéndose en pie para dejar que el Uchiha tomase asiento.

— Calla mujer, no viste lo que yo vi.―Fugaku se tapó la cara con la mano y Mikoto puso los ojos en blanco.

— Vi lo mismo que tú, a nuestro primogénito cantando "_It´s rainning men_" con sus dos amigos como si no hubiera mañana. ―recordó Mikoto provocando sonoras carcajadas entre los presentes.

— ¡No lo recuerdes! El prestigio de los Uchiha, por los suelos en menos de cuatro minutos.―Fugaku comenzó a darse cabezazos contra la pared.

— Creo que será mejor que vayamos a por Naruto. ―susurró Minato en el oído de su esposa, la pelirroja asintió.

Kushina tomó la mano de Minato y ambos caminaron hacia la parte de arriba de la casa. Con más esfuerzo de la cuenta consiguieron abrir la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, una vez abierta comprobaron que los niños habían colocado una mesa y varias cajas tras la puerta, posiblemente para que Itachi no los capturase.

— Míralos, son tan adorables. ―comentó Kushina con una gran sonrisa, Minato se giró hacia ellos después de apartar la mesa y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Encima de la cama se encontraban durmiendo Sasuke abrazado a la almohada; Neji con la pistola entre sus manos y Chouji y Kiba apoyados uno sobre otro, Akamaru estaba acurrucado entre las piernas del Inuzuka. En el suelo se encontraban los tres hermanos No Sabaku apoyados unos sobre otros, los tres se movían bastante y vieron como el pequeño Gaara le daba un golpe con una pala a Temari, la rubia lanzó un quejido y se volteó hacia el otro lado. En una esquina apartado vieron a Shikamaru que dormía bocarriba con el brazo sobre los ojos y la boca abierta. Kushina caminó con cuidado hacia el otro lado de la habitación descubriendo así a su hijo bien dormidito agarrado a la pequeña Hinata que pese a estar durmiendo se la notaba sonrojada.

— Minato, ven a ver esto. ―susurró la pelirroja haciendo aspavientos para llamar la atención de su esposo. Cuando Minato estuvo a la altura de su esposa no pudo evitar soltar un "_ooohh_". ―¿Y si nos llevamos a Hinata también?

— Kushina. ―llamó Minato con seriedad, era mejor no buscar más problemas con Hiashi por hoy.

**FIN...**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejasteis reviews en el capitulo anterior. No esta mal para ser mi primer fic de Naruto ^_^ espero que este os haya gustado.**

**Zara Potter-Black**


End file.
